


Assassins Creed: Gemini

by Brotherhoodmenace (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Africa, Alternate Universe, Ancient History, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassins, Battle, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Childhood Memories, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Flashbacks, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sisters, Templars, Twins, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brotherhoodmenace
Summary: Twins Aida and Nyala were the youngest assassins of their creed. Nyala was respectful and well spoken, while Aida often misinterpreted the rules and got into trouble. They were royals of the Nubian Alodia Kingdom and the new generation of assassins. They have been trained by their father Kofi at the tender age of 8. After his sudden death in 1345, the two 12-year-olds were left with one goal: To finish their father's mission and to avenge his death. Unfortunately, Nyala, the eldest was the only one who was willing to take after him. She took her role a lot more seriously, wanting to eradicate all templars. Aida, on the other hand, was the least mature of the twins and never took her role as an assassin seriously. The sisters began to grow apart as years passed on. Once Nyala wanted to find Aida and fix everything that had happened between them, one Nyala's worst nightmares became a reality.





	Assassins Creed: Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: May contain violence and under aged acts.

kmklemkmkmgdklm


End file.
